


Bedding the Enemy

by supple_supplicant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, All kinds of fucked up shit, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Brainwashing, But a sexy hell, But not watersports!, Butt Plugs, Cock Worship, Collars, Descend into hell with me, Drunk Sex, Erotic Electrostimulation, Evil Shiro, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Leashes, M/M, Masochism, Mild Pup Play, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Shiro (Voltron), Urination, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supple_supplicant/pseuds/supple_supplicant
Summary: Voltron spy AU. Shiro is evil Shiro due to government brainwashing. Keith is a renegade agent determined to kill him. His assassination attempt goes ary and he is taken prisoner. There is something strange about this Shiro guy. Mostly he is the science-made, depraved super soldier that Keith was prepared for, except when he isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE ARCHIVE WARNINGS.  
> No seriously. It's some fucked up shit. I'm into that, because I'm awful. Hopefully you are too. 
> 
> I just don't want anyone to go into it unaware. I did not specify age in the story, in my head Keith was over 18. But I went ahead and added the Underage archive warning just in case, seeing as the cannon character is underage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found someone to edit and beta read for me! I updated this chapter on 11/2 with some much needed changes.

It had been 8 months since Keith had defected from the military. He was never truly committed to it, simply viewing it as the most effective way to hone his skills in his effort to become the consummate warrior. During his time, he had earned a disciplinary file a mile long—something the higher ups were known to ignore, given the value of his espionage talents. They might have done things differently if they had known that he used those skills against them as well as for them. 8 months ago Keith had, with great effort, helped himself to some confidential files—files that detailed some rather horrifying government funded research. They had poured a lot of money and effort into several questionable projects. The worst of which was focused on brainwashing agents to create more ruthless and brutal soldiers. Keith had taken the intel and disappeared off the grid. He settled down in a desolate desert shack to avoid detection and plan his next move. 

 

The most obvious course of action would be to sell the information to someone who could either stop or expose the people behind the unethical experiments. However, due to his recent experiences and general nature, he was not inclined to trust anyone else with such an important operation. Keith became determined to track down these abominations the government had produced and execute them before they could cause further damage to the world.

 

It took a lot research before he had enough intel to put his plans in motion. He could not have done it without help from an anti-government hacker known by the alias Pidge. The list of these so called “super soldiers” included a ranking of how effective the experiments had been. Keith decided that it would be prudent to tackle the test subject indicated as least psychopathic and leave the most depraved of these human weapons for last. That would give him ample time to prepare. It would also give him time to get a feel for this type of enemy and discover any weaknesses their kind may have. The first man he would have to face was Takashi Shirogane—code name Shiro. It would have been Keith’s preference to run in and fight this aberration head on, but the intel he had gathered convinced him that caution was needed. A man who had been systematically stripped of all conscience and morals was a dangerous adversary. He would have to call upon all his reserves of stealth and cunning to find the perfect moment to strike. 

 

Three weeks of observation and tailing, left Keith feeling confident that he had a good grasp of Shiro’s schedule. When Shiro was not working on various nefarious missions, he was either in public or in the small rundown apartment building where he lived. Keith decided that the apartment would be the best location to carry out his assassination. In order to do this he had to first get into the apartment, to assess its layout and weapons inventory. While inside he planned to plant recording devices, with the intent of gathering several more weeks of intel about the goings on inside the apartment. He looked forward to the challenge and risk of planting the bugs after so many weeks of slow, repetitious reconnaissance. 

 

Exactly one hour after Shiro left for headquarters at the usual time, Keith moved in. He easily and discreetly picked the apartment building's lock. He made his way to the correct hallway, busy tying a dark red kerchief around his face. He would of course look thoroughly for any pre-existing surveillance devices, but he still couldn’t risk revealing his face. When he arrived at the correct apartment he was surprised to find only a standard deadbolt. He had expected to need at least 10 minutes to circumvent a more sophisticated lock, such as a keypad or thumbprint scanner. It seemed that either Shiro was naive or over-confident. Either way Keith was through the door in seconds, closing and locking it behind him. 

 

The apartment was small and shabby, but clean. A thorough search revealed 16 firearms, 8 knives, prisoner restraints, and several types of explosives. He mentally marked the location of each. He had begun to set his third bug when he heard footsteps in the hall. Keith did a quick visual scan for hiding spots and escape routes. It was probably a neighbor, but he couldn’t take the chance. He was just deciding that the large ceiling vent would be the most effective escape route when he heard keys rattle against the door. Shiro had returned a full 3 hours earlier than Keith had ever recorded. Keith's adrenaline kicked him into action and he was replacing the ceiling cover as he heard the door bang open. It was cramped and extremely dusty in the ventilation shaft. Any movement would have caused sound against the metal surfaces. It looked like Keith was in for an uncomfortable wait. It was not the first time he had found himself in this kind of situation. He listened intently to the sounds of his mark moving about the flat. There was a chance he could gain some intel as to why Shiro was home so early. If only he had decided to carry out this part of the mission the day before. His train of thought was cut off when an ominous groaning noise echoed around him. All sounds from the apartment below stopped immediately. Keith hardly breathed in his determination to be silent. A loud crack and Keith was falling through the shredded remains of shaft and ceiling. 

 

He hit the ground in a crouch, ready to fight. It was not the original plan, but he was prepared to stop this monster right here and now. Shiro came around the corner and Keith launched himself forward, his favorite knife in hand. Shiro dodged Keith's slash with ease, hitting Keith in the shoulder with an elbow strike. Keith ignored the pain and whirled to get another shot with his knife, this time he made contact. Unfortunately the slash in the arm of Shiro’s shirt revealed a high tech prosthetic instead of blood. Shiro caught Keith’s arm and flung him hard against the wall. This guy was good. Too good. Keith would have to escape and come at this from a different angle. Face still pressed against the wall he had crashed into, he landed a devastating mule kick in the center of Shiro’s chest. Keith did not waste the seconds it would take him to regain his composure. He sprinted for the exit with all his might. He heard the sounds of Shiro following before the hard, destructive fist of the prosthetic arm came down on Keith’s head. Blackness engulfed his vision. 

 

When he came to a few minutes later, his arms had been bound behind his back. His feet were also bound with the restraints he had noted earlier. He writhed, testing their hold. Shiro was standing over him and aimed a kick at his ribs to deter his struggling. Keith glared up into the scarred and striking face. 

 

“Well then. Seems I’ve caught a rat.” He said with dark humor in his eyes.

 

“Fuck you, monster.” Keith replied with venom. 

 

“That sheds some light on your reason for being here. You must be the deserter: the Red Paladin. The one who ran away after nosing through the Galra Project files. Haggar told me you might come after us. Tsk tsk, and she said you were formidable. Not sure I agree with that assessment.”

 

Red hot rage swirled around Keith’s brain. How dare this abomination of a man talk down to him. Little did he know that the humiliation was just beginning to get underway. Shiro began to thoroughly search him for weapons. This included pulling Keith’s pants down to his ankles and lifting his shirt as high as his arm bindings would allow. Shiro appraised the gun and four knives he had found, not bothering to pull Keith’s pants back up. 

 

“You must be an over-confident little shit to sneak in here so sparsely armed. I bet you’re real pretty under that face shroud.” Shiro sneered, bending to pull the kerchief down. He gave a little whistle as he straightened up. “Called that one, didn’t I?”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? If you’re going to kill me, just do it already.” Keith spat back. 

 

“You’re a noisy one aren’t you? Don't be rash. I’m not going to kill you—not yet at least. I will even leave you intact. I’m fairly certain there will be people who want to interrogate you. Won’t that be humiliating? You know, in addition to what I get to inflict on you now.” Shiro said in a patronizing tone. 

 

He lifted one boot clad foot and rested it lightly on Keith’s crotch. The thin fabric of his boxer briefs did nothing to protect him. 

 

“I will kill you. I will fucking kill you.” Keith ground out between clenched teeth. 

 

“Uh-huh. Sure kid. Just behave for me until I turn you over to my head of department tomorrow.”  
Shiro had removed his foot and was now dragging Keith across the floor by his shirt collar. When they reached a heavy wooden bed frame, Keith was hauled into a sitting position on the ground and his wrist bindings were secured to the footboard. It wasn’t a particularly comfortable position, but Keith thought he would be able to wiggle his pants back up his legs at least.

 

“Don’t try anything and keep your mouth shut. I will only gag you if I have too.” Shiro said as he turned away from the bound boy. 

 

Keith seethed and plotted. He failed to come up with an escape plan and resolved to stay alert for possible opportunities to exploit. That kind of strategy had always worked well for him, so he was on high vigilance when Shiro approached him a few minutes later. Shiro held a glass of clear liquid in his hand. Keith eyed it suspiciously. Shiro crouched beside him and held the glass near his mouth. 

 

“What is it? Poison?” Keith asked.

 

“You clearly weren't listening earlier. I told you that I don’t plan to kill you until I am given the order to do so. I also don’t see a need to drug you, given how easily you were subdued. It’s just water.” 

 

“But, why? Why would you do that?” Keith narrowed his eyes.

 

“Because people need to drink water. Don’t be such a brat about it.” 

 

Keith cocked an eyebrow at him. “You’re pretty sweet and thoughtful for a test tube mutant.”

 

Shiro grabbed his jaw and poured the water into his open mouth, making Keith cough and sputter.

 

“I’m sorry. Were you saying something?” Shiro asked superciliously as he left the room.

 

Once Keith had squirmed back into his pants, he studied Shiro as he went about his business; making himself dinner, getting on his laptop, and cleaning his guns. He was a hard man to get a read on. At first his footfalls were soft, his motions fluid and deliberate. Slowly over time his movements became more forcible, until he was stomping around with manic frenzy. Definitely strange. Keith filled his time silently wondering about it. 

 

-

 

“Hey. Uh, Shiro.” Keith called out a while later. There was no response.

 

“Are you listening? Don’t fucking ignore me!” Keith raged.

 

Shiro finally looked up at him. “You really got a potty mouth kid. I should teach you some manners before I dump you off with the powers that be.”

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Keith sneered. “But, hey. I...uh...I have to pee.” he admitted with embarrassment. 

 

“Wet yourself for all I care.” Shiro shrugged.

 

“Oh come on man. That’s sick. Besides, do you really want to have to clean that mess off the floor?”

 

Shiro stroked his chin thoughtfully. “You have a point there. Just sit tight for a sec.”

 

He took a length of rope from a side table drawer. He expertly tied it into a hangman's noose before slipping it over Keith’s head. Keith’s wrists were freed from the bed frame, but Shiro had a firm grip on the end of the noose rope. 

 

He leaned down until he was eye to eye with Keith. “If you try to run, I will strangle you to death. I would dispose of your body and claim I never saw you. Are we clear?” 

 

Keith nodded with a stony expression. Shiro then removed the leg bindings and watched with amusement as Keith struggled to stand without the use of his hands to balance him. Once up, Shiro tugged lightly on the makeshift leash, leading him towards the door. He was reaching out to the handle when Keith protested.

 

“What the hell? Where are we going?”

 

“I’m taking you out to pee, because I’m a saint, apparently.” Shiro replied in exasperation.

 

“But why outside? Don’t you have a damn bathroom?”

 

“Of course I have a bathroom, but I’m not going to untie your hands and I’m not going to aim it for you. As you already pointed out, I have no desire to clean up your mess off my floor.”

 

Keith felt a blush heat his cheeks. “At least this way someone will see us and call the cops.”

 

“Not a chance. The courtyard has high walls and no one ever goes back there. The only apartment between us and the outside door belongs to a blind lady. If you call out to get her attention, I will be forced to kill you both.”

 

Keith was left with nothing to do but follow behind as Shiro led him out into the hall. He had to stay close to keep the noose from tightening around his neck. The courtyard was small and poorly lit, with mostly yellow grass. 

 

“Isn’t this nice? You’re just like a dog.” Shiro said mockingly.

 

“You won’t get away with this. I’m definitely going to kill you.” Keith ground out.

 

“Oops. My bad. You can’t do it like this.” Cruel amusement was thick in Shiro’s voice.

 

Keith’s unfastened black pants had already sagged an inch or two from the walk out there. Shiro hooked a thumb in Keith's underwear and tugged down to just above the knee. It was the most humiliating situation of Keith’s life. 

 

“Shoot. Here I was planning to make fun of your size.” Shiro said as his eyes molested Keith appraisingly. 

 

“You’re a fucking freak.” Keith’s eyes were wide with shock as he said it.

 

“Guilty as charged. Hurry up kid. We haven’t got all night.”

 

Even though he had to piss urgently, it took Keith several moments of focus before he could start to go. He was leaning precariously forward to keep the stream off his pants.

 

“That’s better. You should be obedient just like that if you want to live through the night.” Shiro said smugly.

 

“Let your guard down for even a second, and I'll decorate the walls with your fucking guts.” Keith hissed venomously. 

 

“Geeze. Even when you are captured you’re pretty full of yourself, punk. All done?” 

 

Keith nodded silently. Shiro roughly yanked his pants and underwear up before leading him back to the apartment. Once Keith was secured to the same spot as before, Shiro flopped down onto the bed.

 

Keith could not see him from his place but heard him say, “You should get some sleep too. I hear interrogation can be exhausting.” 

 

-

 

There was no way Keith could sleep in such conditions. He was in a sitting position and captive in enemy territory. After half an hour he had sunk into a kind of resting stupor. He was immediately snapped out of this trance when he heard a rustling behind him. Keith listened intently, all his senses on edge. The rustling became more rhythmic. 

 

Keith couldn’t help but laugh in ridicule. “I should have known that you were the type of lonely loser to jack yourself to sleep every night. Should I suck you off? Fucking pathetic.”

 

The bed creaked as Shiro got up and came to tower over Keith.

 

“You’re turning out to be more trouble than you’re worth.” He paused as if thinking. “Then again, maybe not. Since I have you here and willing, I would be foolish not to take advantage of that.”

 

“Wait a minute. Obviously I was kidding.” Panic creeped into Keith’s voice.

 

“The infamous Red Paladin with a mouthful of cock, now that would be a moving sight. If you’re going to apologize, this is your last chance. Are you ready to be obedient?”

 

Keith’s temper flared up, “As if I would ever submit to a pencil dick like this. Do it if you can, you fucking bastard!”

 

Shiro reached forward and hooked a thumb on Keith’s bottom teeth, pulling his mouth open. With the other hand, he fully freed his erect and large cock. Keith tried to recoil, but the back of his head hit the bedframe. He was pinned. 

 

“Thanks for the invite” Shiro said smugly “I won’t hold back then.” 

 

Thumb still firmly securing Keith’s bottom teeth, Shiro slid the tip of his cock into Keith’s mouth. He thrusted shallowly against his tongue a few times and groaned. Keith whimpered in disbelief, while drool leaked down his chin. The mission had always been more important than pursuing sex. Now his first time giving oral was being forced on him. His sense of smell was being overwhelmed by a surprisingly pleasant musky odor. A tear leaked down Keith’s cheek. 

 

“Ooo the crying is a sexy bonus. You’re pretty good at this, kid.” Shiro said as he began to thrust a bit deeper into Keith’s mouth. “Feels great. How is it for you?”

 

Keith tried to answer but it was just a few staccato moans around the cock in his mouth. The pleasant vibration on his dick made Shiro start to thrust faster and deeper. He slid his flesh hand between Keith and the bedframe, grasping a handful of soft black hair in his fist.

 

It took awhile before Keith realized that Shiro had released his bottom jaw in the midst of his pleasure. He could bite down and defend himself, but he didn’t. It seemed that more than brute force had been keeping him from maiming Shiro with his teeth. It’s true that he was afraid of being killed in the aftermath, but that was not what prevented his bite. He had never let fear steer him before. He had long known that he would pick certain death over torture. So why wasn’t he acting. Keith’s thoughts were a merry-go-round of “How did I end up like this?” and “I can’t believe this is happening.”

 

Shiro’s thrusts were getting more erratic as he neared orgasm. His grip on Keith’s hair tightened which drew out another vibrating moan. 

 

“Good boy.” Shiro panted. Keith’s watering eyes went wide with surprise, then Shiro was filling his hot mouth with come. When Shiro pulled out, Keith swallowed most of it unintentionally. The taste made him cough and sputter. He was left dazed and panting. 

 

“You fucking freak!” Keith hacked. “I’ll kill you. I will kill you and feed your corpse to the dogs.” 

 

Shiro had a pleasant smile on his face and the hand of his prosthetic arm was on the wall to brace himself. “I just came in your mouth. Where does all this energy come from?”

 

“As if I would be flustered by something like this.” Keith shot back defensively. “I won’t be judged by you. I will kill you someday.” His eyes darted downward involuntarily. “Also, why are you still hard? Put that thing away!”

 

Shiro smirked down at him, “Once is usually not enough to make it go down.”

 

“But, most guys get soft after they get off.” Keith blurted out with surprise. Then, “Don’t make me say weird shit!” 

 

“You just went and said that all on your own buddy.” Shiro chuckled “It’s called no refractory period. It’s a thing. Gives me all the more chance to use you up before I hand you over.”

 

“Whatever.” Keith retorted “As you have seen, even shoving that floppy dick in my mouth has no effect. You will never break me.”

 

After detaching him from the bed Shiro grabbed hold of Keith’s shirt collar and yanked him to his feet. Keith wobbled unsteadily as he was led around to the side of the bed and tossed down onto it, bound hands pinned beneath his body. In a flash Shiro was on top of him, exposed erection grinding against Keith’s clothed thigh. 

 

“There is one more thing we could try” Shiro’s breath was hot in Keith’s ear. “You have more than one useful hole, you know.”

 

Keith’s heart began to pound rapidly in his chest as Shiro went on.

 

“Let’s have some fun, pup.” Shiro winked genially, then got busy pulling off both his and Keith’s pants. 

 

Keith stammered “You fucking perv! You can’t do this!” Eyes wide as Shiro pulled his own shirt off to reveal sculpted muscles and scarred skin. 

 

“Tsk tsk” Shiro clucked as he pulled a bottle from a bedside drawer. “Resorting to name calling? You shouldn’t carry on like that when I’m nice enough to lube you up first. Drop the attitude or I will tear your butthole open.”

 

Shiro lubed up three fingers of his flesh hand. Another tear escaped down Keith’s cheek. How did things end up like this? Keith wondered. He was about to lose his virginity. About to lose it to a man. A man he had sworn to kill. Most disturbing of all, was the fact that Keith recognized a chance for escape. His legs had been unbound to facilitate the removal of his pants and underwear. It would be relatively easy to kick his captor in the face, now while he was distracted. Keith felt his pulse pounding in his face, but still he did not act. Fight or die had always been his MO. It wasn’t fear that gave him pause. Sure he was afraid, but he had felt that emotion in far greater extremes over the course of his career as a government operative. 

 

His contemplations were cut short when Shiro’s cold metal hand took firm grip of his thigh, pushing it upwards and out. Keith’s face burned hot in embarrassment from being so exposed to the leering look that was now on the older man’s face. Shiro circled one slick finger around Keith’s pink puckered hole, making his whole body tense up at the sensation. With surprising gentleness the finger prodded it’s way into his body. Both Keith’s hands clenched fistfuls of sheet beneath his back. The intruding finger was now sunk all the way into him. The feeling was very strange and slightly uncomfortable. Shiro leaned forward until his face was inches from Keith’s. The intense eye contact was sending goosebumps down his arms, despite the fact that he was slightly sweating. 

 

“Ready for another?” Shiro purred. The heat of his breath washed over Keith’s face.

 

“Please, you can’t…I don’t…” Keith stammared.

 

Before he could properly form the words to protest, Shiro was pressing a second lubed digit into him. Now he began to move his fingers in and out, driving the lubrication further up inside the virgin asshole. His gaze never wavered and Keith clamped his eyes shut to escape its intensity. All that was left to focus on was the sensation of intruding fingers working his ass open. He had expected it to hurt, yet it was only mildly uncomfortable. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking about that when he should be headbutting this weirdo to break his nose? A third finger worked its way in to join the first two. Keith’s head whirled in confusion, both from the strange sensation of foreign objects in him and his unfathomable reasons for not fighting this domineering man to the death. The intruding fingers slid out of him suddenly, causing him to yelp involuntarily and his eyes to spring open. Shiro was still leering down at him. Only now he was stroking himself using the still slick fingers that had been so recently inside Keith. 

 

“You’re disgusting.” Keith whispered “I will fucking kill you. I’ll—” 

 

“Now this part is going to hurt.” Shiro cut over him, rubbing the head of his dick around Keith’s recently loosened pucker. 

 

Keith turned his head to the side, trying to escape that penetrating stare. He felt increasing pressure against his slippery butthole. No way. It wasn’t going to fit, but Shiro kept pushing. Keith looked up into the face of his oppressor. Eyes wide and pleading. “I can’t do this. This isn’t going to work.” the look said. With a sudden spike of pain the head of Shiro’s cock popped through the sphincter ring. It was much thicker than the three fingers had been. 

 

“That fucking hurts!” Keith squawked. 

 

Shiro pressed in further. “So tight! Relax a little.”

 

“You god damned pervert!” Keith cried. 

 

Shiro scowled and slammed his dick the rest of the way into the young man without further preamble. This drew an shriek from his captive’s lips. 

 

“Say that again and you will be sorry.” Shiro told him.

 

He withdrew and thrusted again forcefully. 

 

“I will kill him.” Keith whimpered even as Shiro began to fuck him more brutally. There was a molten kind of heat pooling in his guts. The pain in his violated hole was almost unbearable. He was breathing in frenzied gasps. 

 

Shiro glanced down and slowed. “Oh ho ho! Who is the pervert now? Are you a masochist or something?” 

 

Keith followed the direction of his stare and saw to his surprise that his own dick was now entirely hard. “No way” he muttered.

 

“Well, well, now, boy—having it painfully shoved in your ass and you are still into it? Looks like you’re one sick puppy.” A look of delight played across Shiro’s face. 

 

“That’s… no… You’re wrong… Shut up!” Keith stammered.

 

Shiro sat up onto his knees and grabbed one of Keith’s legs in each hand. “I guess we will have keep going and find out.”

 

He began to thrust into the whimpering youth with brutal fervor. A broken sob from Keith only encouraged Shiro to savage his virgin hole more viciously. He removed one of the hands from its job spreading the boys legs, and wrapped it firmly around his victim's neck instead. Not enough to cut off airflow, but enough to slightly limit circulation and demonstrate dominance. 

 

Shiro’s voice was low and husky, “I can let you come you know. It would be quite the sight to see someone as strong willed as you come undone from taking my cock up their ass.” 

 

“You…” Keith sputtered. “Don’t think I’m feeling this because of you!” 

 

Shiro released his other leg, slipping a hand under Keith’s shirt to find his nipple. “You're even hard here and you still say that?”

 

“Don’t touch! Not there!” Keith shouted. 

 

Shiro’s knowing grin was almost too much for Keith to bear. 

 

“If it’s that good, I’ll make it even rougher.” with that Shiro pinched the hardened nub between his fingers. 

 

Keith’s whimpers dropped into a genuine moan. Shiro continued to tweak the younger man’s nipple as he pounded into him ruthlessly. 

 

“You feel pretty good inside, pet. How is it for you?” Shiro’s voice came out in a feral growl. Keith bit his lip and did not answer. “I’m asking how it feels to be pounded open by your sworn enemy.”

 

Keith grimaced as part of his brain screamed internally “Dammit! Dammit! You’re the reputed Red Paladin. An indomitable assassin. This can’t…You can’t…”

 

“No need to act tough.” Shiro assured him. “You like pain, right? Masochist! That tortured look on your face makes me feel great.” 

 

Shiro yanked Keith’s shirt up and leaned down to take one of the hard sensitive nipples into his teeth. A pathetic wail fell out of Keith’s mouth unbidden. Shame like a burning knife in his gut followed that wanton cry. Suddenly the teeth chewing his nipple were gone and Shiro was grunting throatily into Keith’s chest. Keith felt several pulsing twitches and he was suddenly being filled with molten warmth deep inside. After one final pulse, the thick intruder was removed from him. A quiet sob shook Keith’s body. He had made it; it was finally over. Over before he let himself… Suddenly, hands were at his hips. He was lifted and roughly flipped onto his chest and knees. Blood rushed back into his hands, which had been crushed beneath him this whole time.

 

“Did you think it was over?” Shiro asked harshly, “The guy who hasn't come yet shouldn’t be worn out. I’m far from done here.” He was positioning himself at Keith’s stretched entrance. “Besides, I haven’t made you come yet.” Then he was pounding into Keith’s helpless ass again. “You’re so wet now, I can go deeper too. I bet it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

 

“Please” Keith’s voice was muffled by the bed pressing against his face “No more. Please. Any more… any more and…” It will start feeling really good, a traitorous part of his mind finished. 

 

Keith’s cock was painfully hard and under-stimulated. He felt the cool line as a dribble of precum ran down of his dick. He wasn’t even bothering to suppress the wanton mewling that seemed to be coming from his own mouth. 

 

“You’re really feeling this aren’t you?” Shiro asked smugly “But I bet you can’t come from just the back. Here, I’ll help you.”

 

Keith felt his upper body being lifted from the bed, bent backwards to lean the back of his head against Shiro’s shoulder. Keith could feel hard abs under the touch of his still bound hands. Shiro’s hand was inching towards Keith’s weeping erection at a maddeningly slow pace. 

 

“No!” Keith wailed shrilly “Don’t touch it!” 

 

“Wow. You’re rock hard and dripping.” Shiro murmured hotly into Keith’s ear, as he began to stroke his previously neglected cock. The pace at which he was pounding into Keith’s slick, tight hole never faltered. 

 

“So good, I could come a third time.” he growled. “And that face you're making. I bet you're getting close yourself.” 

 

“I can’t. I can’t. I can’t” Keith sobbed. His legs were tensed and trembling.

 

“How stubborn. Don’t hold it in.” Shiro bit down hard on Keith’s earlobe and rumbled “You perverted, masochistic little bitch.”

 

Keith’s brain was in freefall and he was shooting his load all over the sheets in front of him. He slumped back against Shiro’s chest helplessly, gasping like a fish out of water. He felt Shiro’s deep chuckle reverberate through himself, due to the close contact. Keith limply flung himself forward and rolled onto one side. He was a boneless heap melting into the bed. A hot tickling sensation told him that there was come dripping out of him. 

 

Shiro grinned, running a hand through his own tousled hair. “You came from verbal abuse. The real deal.” 

 

Dammit! Keith thought to himself. Dammit! Dammit! 

 

Shiro’s grin faded but he continued to stare down at Keith. Suddenly Shiro moved to straddle him and Keith tensed for the next attack. Then Shiro was kissing him passionately. One hand moved to stroke Keith’s neck. The other gripped his shoulder firmly, but not painfully. Shiro flicked his tongue along his bottom lip and Keith felt himself opening up to allow the kiss to deepen. Unbidden, Keith’s tongue ventured out to meet with Shiro’s. His mouth tasted sweet and minty. The kiss was soft and romantic, quite at odds with the sex they had so recently been having. It was broken abruptly when Shiro sat up. His eyes were wide with astonishment. His hand rose to softly touch his own lips, as if to verify that the kiss had actually happened. 

 

“What am I doing?” He said in a barely audible mumble.

 

Keith furrowed his brow. He was unsure what to make of this particular detail, at the end of an immensely bizarre night. Shiro looked more confused than Keith felt. Shiro stood and walked out of the room as if he was a sleepwalker. He returned a moment later with a washcloth. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

 

Keith was shocked to hear tenderness in Shiro’s voice. Shiro began to wipe him down with a warm, wet washcloth. "What the fuck is going on here?!" Keith wondered. A trick? Or perhaps a trap? Once Shiro had thoroughly cleaned Keith’s thighs and butt, he tossed the soiled rag into a hamper across the room. His next move was to flop down on the bed, then proceed to cuddle up with the bound boy, as if for comfort. Keith was stunned. This was not adding up in a major way. He tried to stay alert, tried to deny the sleep that was determinedly pressing down on him. Despite his best efforts, the warmth of Shiro’s body and the rhythm of his breathing lulled Keith into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

Dawn's first light found Shiro standing at the foot of his bed with coffee in his hands. He was watching the slow breathing of the attractive youth. His hands were still bound behind his back, though the bindings were quite loose after all the thrashing about they had done the night before. To complete this lusty scene, the lad was naked except for a shirt bunched around his armpits. Shiro was contemplating his own actions as he watched Keith sleep. It made sense that he had used the boy to relieve himself. It felt good and had humiliated the arrogant little brat. That did not explain why he felt compelled to kiss him afterwards, or why he had been allowed to sleep in the bed instead of being chucked to the floor. On the other side of sleep and so many hours after the fact, Shiro could not fathom his own reasons. Currently he was considering the entertaining possibility of waking the kid up with a bucket of ice water. He would have to get the Red Paladin out of here soon. To deliver him up to his employer on a platter? That somehow didn’t sound appealing anymore. Those paper pushers were pathetic and useless. A chance to properly fight the kid, on an balanced battlefield, was most enticing. That would never happen if he handed him over to the appropriate authorities. Perhaps he would leave him stripped and chained to a lightpost. Somewhere public and innocuous where civilians would find him, but not the government agents who sought him. The thought of Keith’s blustering embarrassment upon waking to find himself nude in public, put a smile on Shiro’s face. Yes, that seemed altogether like the best plan. If the kid was cunning enough to get out of that situation, perhaps he would live to fight another day. Live long enough to face Shiro again, so that they could have a real fight next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was heavily inspired by Darkness Hound. So maybe check it out if this was up your alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I laughed so hard writing parts of this chapter. If it is half as fun to read as it was to write, I'm going to count this as a win.
> 
> Updated after editing for all kinds for of grammatical mistakes on 11/20. Thanks for bearing with me.

Shiro was perched on a shabby barstool. The barman was a short, balding fellow who seemed quite put-upon to have to deal with anything as irksome as a customer. He finally ambled over to Shiro at the end of the bar.

 

“Whaddaya want?” He croaked.

 

“You see the weather out there today?” Shiro asked casually.

 

The barman laughed like a short bark. “As if I ever get out of this place long enough to care.”

 

“Could rain,” Shiro’s tone was full of meaning “Don’t forget... an umbrella.”

 

At use of the word umbrella the man peered searchingly into Shiro’s handsome face. 

 

“It’s always raining in this part of town.” He glanced down at his dingy watch “But not for another fifteen minutes.” 

 

As he turned to go, Shiro said, “Can I get a scotch while I wait?”

 

After knocking back the whisky and waiting, Shiro stood and headed for a thick metal door which read “EMPLOYEES ONLY.” He ignored the sign and went right in. He was in a box-lined stockroom. Without pause he made for a second doorway. This one was hung with a beaded curtain. The plastic clinked and jingled as he pushed through. A tall man with a pointed nose sat behind a cheap desk. 

 

“Hey Rolo,” Shiro said in greeting. “You got the package I came for?”

 

“Sure thing, man. Here you are.” Rolo responded as he scooted the parcel across his cluttered desk towards Shiro. “Just don’t let your bosses find out you have it. More importantly, if they do find out, you didn't get it from me.”

 

Shiro cocked an eyebrow at him. “Have I ever in the past?”

 

“Of course not, bro. Just part of the usual terms and conditions. You need anything else since you're all the way out here already?”

 

Shiro rotated a chair on his side of the desk and sat in it in one fluid motion, resting his arms on the back.

 

“I’ve got time to hear any info you think might interest me.”

 

Rolo made a face. His eyes were fearful, but he was also fighting back a smile. “Now, as it happens, there is something along those lines. Not any hard intel. Just some rumours flying around.”

 

Shiro twirled his finger in a circle. Clearly indicating that Rolo should get on with it. 

 

“Word on the street is that a defector the military is gunning for was spotted recently. Seems he'd been laying low prior to this. Dude was apparently spotted in a pretty awkward situation. By the time the news made it up the appropriate channels, the guy was nowhere to be found. He’s a known assassin, so it stands to reason that he was left in this predicament after a hit went wrong.” Here Rolo paused and gave Shiro a sly searching look. “That's pretty close to your place, isn’t it Shiro? Prudent guess says that you managed to stop an impressive assassin from killing you last month.”

 

“There's always someone looking to take me out these days.” Shiro said evasively. 

 

“Seems pretty lucky for the kid that he wasn't dumped at the government's doorstep. I’m pretty surprised someone like that was subdued during a hit attempt. Even more surprising is that the person strong enough to stop him, didn't kill him. As they were no doubt completely capable of.” Rolo continued to prod.

 

“Who knows what happened? Sounds like the source of this info only caught a glimpse. The rest is pure conjecture on your part.” Shiro replied bluntly.

 

Rolo leaned forward and awkwardly adjusted his goggle-like glasses. “There is just one more thing I really want to know. Was the kid sodomized? Is that true?”

 

Shiro’s face split into a deranged grin. “Who's spreading this rumour, and where do they live?” His fists gripped the poor chair tightly. 

 

“I can't tell you that. Giving out sources could end my career.” Rolo was avoiding eye contact. 

 

In a flash Shiro was around the desk, he had Rolo’s thin neck in his cold metal hand. His perfectly shaped eyes flashed dangerously. 

 

It was rather fortunate that Nyma walked in a few moments later. Lucky for Rolo that is. She pulled her sidearm when she discovered the scene. Rolo was curled on the floor, bleeding from multiple places. Shiro was standing over him and his prosthetic hand had begun to glow. He was clearly about to inflict some serious damage. 

 

Shiro eyed the gun warily. Straightening up, he allowed his most dangerous weapon to dim and go out. He didn’t say a word, just pushed past Nyma and headed for the street. 

 

Walking home, Shiro was moody. Who the fuck might be spreading those damned rumors, he wondered. He shouldn’t have lost his temper back there. He would have to find a new source for illegal weaponry and underworld gossip. He tried to ignore a small pang of guilt. It’s not as if Rolo had started the grapevine. He just passed it along like underworld scum always did. Shiro gave his head a small shake. He should not be feeling guilt about roughing up that cretin. 

 

Shiro was cutting through a dark alleyway when he felt a kick land between his shoulder blades. A man had leapt down from a fire escape, knocking Shiro against the far wall. Shiro made to stand, rubbing the spot where his head had made contact with the bricks. He let his eyes leave the gun trained on him long enough to glance up at the person holding it. Wait a minute. He recognized that mullet. 

 

Keith pulled the dark red covering from his face. “Long time no see, you sick bastard.” 

 

“Oh it's you. I thought you'd turn up eventually.” 

 

“What’s with that reaction?” Keith demanded. “You really want those to be your last words?” 

 

Shiro only shrugged. 

 

“Why aren’t you fighting me?” Keith asked indignantly.

 

“I just don't want to deal with this right now. It was a weird day, and I just want to get home.” 

 

Keith was getting furious. “I am here to kill you! You can't just shrug me off like this.” 

 

Shiro gave him an exasperated look. “You and I both know that I would be dead already if that was what you really wanted. I had the drop on you last time because your plan went south. I'm assuming that you've planned this encounter methodically. I should have been dead before I even saw your shadow.” 

 

Keith’s eyes were wide with shock. He looked away and scratched the back of his neck. “I guess I thought it would be more interesting if we fought one on one. On an even playing field this time.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s do that. Sometime. But not tonight.” and with that, he turned to walk away. 

 

“That's not fair!” Keith shouted after him.

 

“Get lost—while I’m still in a good mood.” Shiro called back over his shoulder.

 

Keith stood there blinking for a moment. For the second time, his encounter with Shiro had gone completely off the rails of his plan. It had felt like he wasn’t even talking to the same person he had fought and slept with a month ago. That guy had been cruel and violence-loving. Today, he just seemed tired and a bit lost at sea. Shiro’s moods were a fucking trip. Keith pulled his kerchief up and began to climb back up the fire escape. He was beginning to wonder if Shiro had always been this capricious, or if it was a side effect of the Galra Project.

 

-

 

A few days later, Shiro was walking the several blocks between the train station and his place. Work had been uneventful that day and he was feeling restless. As if in mirror image of his mind, storm clouds above held electricity just waiting to become lightning bolts. The storm broke as he was rounding the corner to his street. The sky opened up to release a torrential downpour. He would be soaked by the time he made it home. Thinking of grabbing some groceries while waiting out the storm, he turned suddenly into a small market on his left. 

 

A door chime greeted him, and he glanced around for the produce section. In his peripheral vision he caught the corner of a familiar red jacket whipping into an aisle. His eyes narrowed, seemed like that punk kid hadn’t given up on following him. Following, Shiro came around the corner just in time to see Keith barreling through a stock room door. Shiro sprinted after him as the poor clerk shouted at them to stop. He rocketed through the doors, but all was silent inside. He walked around to peer behind some stacked boxes. His skin prickled. He whipped around in time to see Keith making a charge at him, knife in hand. Shiro quickly winded his attacker with a flatpalm to the chest. Keith recovered quickly and ducked beneath Shiro’s next punch to slip the knife up to his throat. 

 

They stood frozen a moment, not breaking eye contact as the cold steel raised goosebumps on Shiro’s neck. Shiro was feeling rowdy and he was not prepared to let this tussle end so soon. He lunged and pinned Keith to a wall with a hand to the chest. The knife clattered to the ground, but not before it left a shallow cut on Shiro’s throat. His restraining hand was deliberately placed in the area that had taken the hit only moments ago for maximum pain factor. Keith snarled wordlessly at him, chest aching. 

 

“Can’t seem to get rid of you, can I?” Shiro asked condescendingly.

 

“Not until you're dead, anyway.” was Keith’s snide retort. 

 

“What a hot head. You should enjoy this then.” and the hand pinning Keith to the wall began to glow pink.

 

Keith struggled as it began to burn his skin. His arms were not long enough to reach Shiro’s body. All the weak points on an arm that he could target to gain his freedom were useless against this high-tech weaponized prosthetic. The smell of burning fabric and flesh billowed around them. Keith’s struggling became more frantic. He had to get away!

 

Whack! They were both startled when a blow came down on the top of Shiro’s head. Whack! It came again. It was the checkout girl wielding a broom and thumping Shiro over the head repeatedly. She was gabbling in a language they could not understand. Presumably demanding that they leave. Surprise loosened Shiro’s restraining grip. Keith spared no moment; he wiggled away and escaped out the door. Shiro extricated himself from the tussle with the shop girl, and took off after him. He was too late. Keith was already zooming away on a motorbike and shouting over his shoulder, “You lucked out, but I’ll get you next time!”

 

Shiro decided to face the rain rather than risk the possibility of more broom smacks. As he jogged through the downpour he wondered: is he going to keep following me around? Shiro thought "I’m not so sure he actually wants to kill me. It may be the case that he is gathering intel for a third party. This whole situation rubs me the wrong way. Perhaps killing him would have been the simpler choice."

 

\- 

 

A week had gone by since their backroom tussle. Shiro had reported to headquarters, only to find that they had no work for him that day. He had been pacing around his flat ever since. Perhaps he would check in with Lefon and see if there was any jobs he could take. Moonlighting was highly frowned upon by his agency, but they had never caught him at it. He was too valuable an asset for them to throw away over such a small infraction, he reasoned. 

 

Shiro grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He was surprised to find Keith hanging out in the hallway. Leaning casually against the wall, obviously waiting for him. 

 

“Not even hiding today?” Shiro asked “Guess the poor shrimp is out of tricks.”

 

“That’s what you think.” Keith responded “I’ll keep watching you, and I’ll keep following you.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. “For goodness sakes. If you are going to keep following me around like a kicked dog, at least dress less conspicuously. I can tell you've been living rough. Your clothes are dirty and wrinkled. Not to mention that handkerchief makes you look like a cowboy enthusiast.”

 

Shiro drug him into the apartment and forced him to change into some of his old clothes. Keith felt ridiculous in Shiro’s old Adidas pants with the hem rolled up several times. He wondered if this is just another way for Shiro to humiliate him. Why did he put up with it? One quick knife stroke would end it all. 

 

Shiro’s voice broke into this thoughts. “Come on. I’ve got somewhere to be. I guess you can tag along now that you don’t look like a dirty cattle drover.” 

 

Together they headed down to the red light district. A large heavyset man in front of the shop greeted them. 

 

“You starting up a duo, Shiro?” He asked with amusement. 

 

“It's not like that. Don't ask. Any assignments I can take today?” 

 

“Yeah, sure are. Head on in. Lefon is in his office.”

 

“What are you? Some kind of mercenary on the side?” Keith asked as he made to follow Shiro into the shop.

 

Shiro put an arm out to stop him, noticing Keith’s wince as it made contact with his chest. He smiled to himself slightly; he guessed that there was still a mark from their last encounter. 

 

“You wait out here.” He ordered. “The adults have business to discuss. Lozzo will take care of you.”

 

Shiro heard the guy offer Keith a drink as he headed inside. 

 

Lefon served some tea and told Shiro all about the job he had lined up. Pretty straightforward gig; plant a bomb in an office building. 

 

“Here’s the catch though: there’s an exec by the name of Prorok. You have to make sure he doesn't get hurt or killed. I guess that whoever put in this job has other plans for him. Here's his picture. This is important. If this guy dies, we don’t get paid. We were instructed that he shouldn’t get a look at what’s going on either. I doubt he's in the know. So just steer clear of him. You got that?”

 

“Crystal clear.” Shiro assured him.

 

“Take out anyone else you need to, but keep in mind that the goal of this job is property destruction. Not a body count. This is where you're headed.”

 

“That’s all the way on the other side of the city.” Shiro complained.

 

“I suppose I can let you borrow my car.” Lefon said with a sigh. “But if there's one single scratch or spot on it when you return it tomorrow, you're a deadman.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Shiro collected his tag-along from the front of the shop and they drove across town. They parked in a lot that was on the other side of a chain link fence from the back of the building that was their objective. It seemed that the back door only had a single security guard.

 

“Still sure you want to follow me into this, kid?” Shiro asked as he attached a silencer to the end of his gun.

 

“Of course. Can’t have you dying before I get my moment to kill you. I'll protect you until then” Keith said with dorky little salute. 

 

“Alright, brat. Let's hurry and get inside before we're discovered.” 

 

After they took out the door guard, they quickly slipped inside. They ran up a flight of stairs into a hallway full of doors. Shiro started putting his ear to doors looking for an empty room to plant the explosive in. They found one and slipped inside. Just as Shiro had decided to hide the device in a filing cabinet drawer, they heard the voices of a group coming up the hall. Shiro peeked out and saw that it was Prorok, the one guy they were not supposed to touch. He was accompanied by several flunkies. He shut the door softly and flicked the lock. Of course it was that guy instead of someone they could take out quickly and get the job done. 

 

“Bad news. There's a guy out in the hall that we need to steer clear of. We can’t kill him and he can’t see us. We'll have to wait until he’s cleared off so that we have an escape route.” 

 

The voices outside were getting louder, then the door rattled.

 

A muffled voice said, “Weird. This door isn’t supposed to be locked.”

 

Shiro glanced towards the only other door in the room. Keith was already opening it and discovering that it was a storage closet. Not as good as a hallway to get them out of there, but it would have to do.

 

They dashed into the small closet and gently closed the door. A moment later they heard the voices enter the room they had just left. They were jovially discussing last quarter's profits. Shiro was wondering how long they are going to have to skulk in here. It smelled strongly of paper and after 15 minutes of hiding, Shiro was getting bored. It was a small closet so there was only about a foot of space between them. Keith was facing the door, listening intently. 

 

An evil grin came to Shiro’s face in the dark room. He closed the gap between himself and Keith, placing a hand heavily on his shoulder. Keith started and Shiro whispered “Shhhhhh” against his ear. Keith struggled as much as he was able in the small space, while still remaining completely silent. Shiro groped at Keith’s butt through his pants. Keith began to verbally protest, but Shiro moved to cover his mouth with the other hand. 

 

“Shut up or you'll get us caught.” Shiro whispered in his ear.

 

Keith huffed into his hand as the other slipped down the back of his pants. Shiro chuckled quietly when his finger slipped into Keith’s ass with little resistance. It was taking every ounce of Keith’s self restraint not to burst out of the closet and escape. But that would ruin the mission and possibly get them both killed. He would just have to bear it. A metal finger from the hand on his face forced its way into his mouth. 

 

“Suck on it” was Shiro’s barely audible order. 

 

Keith felt like he had no choice but to comply. He was struggling to remain calm and quiet. They stayed that way, with Shiro fingering his most useful holes, for another 10 minutes. From in the other room they heard Prorok tell the others it was time to go get some lunch down the street. Then they heard the voices finally retreat. Keith struggled out of Shiro’s grasp and flung the door open. 

 

“You fucking freak! What was that about?” Keith demanded. 

 

Shiro shrugged. “I was bored.”

 

While they were busy setting the bomb, two men burst into the room. They must have been looking for intruders that had killed the backdoor guard. Keith went for the man on the right, and Shiro the one on the left. Unfortunately for Shiro, the man he had to take out was fighting dirty. Keith had slit his opponent's throat in a matter of moments. He turned just in time to see Shiro take a shot to the throat and to the crotch in rapid succession. He dropped to the ground with a sob. More armed men began to stream into the room. Starting with Shiro's opponent, Keith went on a rampage—like a dog let off a leash—slaying each with precision and grace. Shiro recovered in time to help him take out the last few lackeys. They quickly finished setting up the bomb and sprinted down the hall. 

 

They didn't stop running until they were climbing over the fence. Once they were on the other side they turned to look back at the building, just in time to watch the explosion. It was most impressive. It also toppled the scaffold that had seemed to have been set up to paint the exterior of the building. Its slow arc to the ground was rather spectacular. Shiro turned to smile at Keith, but then flinched as a paint can flung from the scaffolding hit the chainlink beside him. Shiro was spattered from head to foot in mauve paint. Keith had to take a knee in the throws of his hysterical laughter. 

 

“I’m glad you're entertained by my misfortune.” Shiro said dryly. 

 

Once Keith’s mirth was reduced to only sniggers, they headed back to the car. However, once they reached it they were hit with the realization that they couldn’t get in. Shiro would stain the interior with paint. 

 

“Well shit.” Shiro lamented. “I guess I'm going to have to shower off before we can head back.”

 

He pulled out his phone and searched for a cheap hotel nearby. They walked a few miles to the roach motel. They checked in and Shiro wasted no time stripping off and hopping in the shower to rinse the color off. He left the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Keith couldn’t help but stare. Every inch of the man was chiseled muscles and scars. 

 

Shiro snapped his flesh fingers “Hey, drool boy! You should go next. Wherever you've been squatting the last few weeks obviously doesn't have a shower.”

 

Keith gave him a withering look, but didn’t say anything as he walked into the bathroom to take his turn. By the time he reentered the room, Shiro was nowhere to be found. After slipping back into his borrowed clothes, he sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed to wait. Only a few minutes later Shiro returned with a plastic sack in his hands. 

 

“We already payed for the room, so we may as well crash here. I don’t have to return the car until tomorrow anyway. Here, catch.” He said as he tossed Keith a beer he had taken from the shopping bag. Keith caught it and cracked it open to take a swig. 

 

They sat drinking quietly for awhile. 

 

Shiro finally broke the awkward silence, “Haven't you set a deadline on your current mission?”

Keith swallowed his mouthful, “I’ve put the rest of the mission on the backburner for now. Killing you is about personal vengeance. You will die by my hand for sure.”

 

“So that means until I die…”

 

“I’ll follow you. My pride is quite expensive.” Keith informed him as he took a second beer from the bag and pulled the tab.

 

“You were really helpful today. You fought well. Definitely changed my opinion of your skills.” 

 

“Uh, thanks?” Keith said uncertainly. 

 

“What made you decide not to let me die in the middle of it? It would have been easy for you to escape and leave me to twist in the wind after I took that crotch shot.”

 

Keith shrugged “There’s no honor in letting you die at another's hands.”

 

Keith finished his second can more quickly “I don't get you, man. I’ve had to refine my skills at reading people over the years, but you defy interpretation. One day you're beating the shit out of me and the next you are buying me beer. What's the deal with that?”

 

“So are you a shrink now or what?” Shiro said almost defensively “It’s just mood swings.”

 

“You might want to see someone about that. Seems a bit beyond mood swings.” Keith fiddled with the tab on his empty can. “It’s almost like you're two different people.”

 

“I have been checked out. It's just mood swings. Hagger said that it was a normal side effect. All the other test subjects have them too.” 

 

There was an awkward moment of quiet. Keith grabbed a third beer, just for something to do. 

 

“Can I ask what exactly they did? The files I read didn't give details.” Keith said in a rush.

 

It was Shiro’s turn to shrug. “I don't really know, to be honest. It's all fuzzy. The memories are still a blur. I don't remember much of my life before, either.” 

 

“I’m sorry that happened to you.” Keith said in a quiet voice.

 

“Don't be. I made my own choice and now I live with it. You have the choice to leave if you don't like it. I know…” Shiro faltered a moment, as if unsure if he could or should continue. “I know that sometimes I'm cruel and uncaring. I understand why that makes me effective. I don't understand why you continue to come around and be on the receiving end.” 

 

“You’re not always bad, Shiro.” Keith assured him ardently.

 

“Maybe. But when I am, I'm terrible.”

 

“That’s true” Keith admitted “I can’t bring myself to hate you then, either, though.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Shiro cocked an eyebrow at him “Why is that?”

 

“Well… It’s just… I mean…” he stammered. He looked away and rubbed a hand across his flushed face. “I don’t know, man. I think I’m just a bit drunk.”

 

“Hmm. Fine. Change of subject then: I was thinking about what happened in the supply closet earlier.” 

 

Keith choked on his mouthful of beer.

 

“You were pretty pliant down there. I got my finger in without much resistance at all.”

 

“That’s your fault!” Keith flared up at once.

 

“No way. That was over a month ago. Is it because you’ve used it since then?” Shiro asked with piqued interest. “Tell me. Where? With who? Did you like it?” 

 

“Shut up!” his already pink face was now scarlet. He put his empty beer can on the ground for an excuse to break eye contact. “I didn't have sex with anyone. I don't care about that stuff. It’s just that… I just did it on my own.” 

 

“Alone?” Shiro smirked “Glad I could help you discover new ways to get off.” 

 

Keith sighed deeply and rested his face in his hands.

 

“Are you drunk, kid?” Shiro asked.

 

Keith didn't respond, but when he lifted his head from his hands, it swayed slightly. Shiro snapped his fingers, but Keith only continued to stare off into the distance. 

 

I guess he did drink those pretty fast, Shiro thought to himself. He took a swig from his own. Not for the first time, he began wondering about their kiss a month ago. He recalled that it felt nice. The strange thing was: sometimes when he reflected on that moment, it made him feel sick and angry. Other times, like the present moment, the memory was rather pleasant. Peculiar. Perhaps kissing him again would clear up the matter. 

 

Shiro moved to sit next to Keith on the bed. The younger man didn’t move. Shiro reached up and took hold of his jaw. Keith did not recoil, as he had so many other times Shiro had touched him. He must be pretty drunk. He probably won’t even remember tonight in the morning, Shiro reasoned as he pressed a soft, experimental kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth. There was still no resistance from the kid. Shiro kissed him again, this time on the mouth and with more pressure. He took his time deepening the kiss. After a few moments, Shiro pushed Keith back onto the bed and eagerly in settling on top of him. He roughly spread Keith’s legs apart so that he could slot himself between them. He had never known the kid to be so pliant. Alcohol was a wonderful thing, apparently. Keith’s lips parted easily when Shiro resumed kissing him. He was holding both Keith’s hands above his head, even though he showed no signs of struggle. After several minutes of heavy making out, Shiro pulled back. 

 

“Was that good?” he asked. “Your clothes. Well, my clothes. Take them off.”

 

Keith did not react, he only stared up at Shiro with wide eyes. 

 

“Too much for you? I'll help.” Shiro wasted no time stripping him naked.

 

Upon doing so, he discovered Keith’s chest still bore a burn mark in the exact shape of his hand. He liked the way it looked. Couldn't even bring himself to be sorry. He found himself hoping that it would scar. He planted a kiss on the raw, red skin of it. Shiro pushed the fingers of his flesh hand into Keith’s warm mouth to moisten them. Then he let his hand slip down to prod Keith’s hole.

 

“It’s much easier to warm you up this time.” Shiro commented with humour “You must have played with yourself a lot.”

 

Keith did not retort in anger, as Shiro had expected him to. He must be totally wasted. 

 

“It would be good if you behaved like this all the time.” He murmured as he pressed a third finger into the younger man. 

 

His patience was running thin. He urgently freeed himself from his pants and plunging into the supple youth below him. Keith wasn’t even bothering to suppress his moans and sighs as Shiro thrust into him roughly.

 

After a few minutes of this, Shiro lifted Keith from the bed and settled down onto his back. He positioned the malleable boy on top of and facing him. Keith hesitated a moment, then began to rock his hips. Impaling himself on Shiro’s cock. His long hair hung in his face and he began to pant with the exertion. Shiro was enjoying the view immensely. He turned his attention to the lad's dick as it bounced between their stomachs. He reached out to grasp it. Keith recoiled for the first time that evening, seemingly involuntarily. Shiro reached around and smacked him sharply on the behind for it. Keith yelped in surprise and clutched Shiro’s shoulder desperately. 

 

“Did you like that?” Shiro asked in a growl.

 

Keith gulped air, but did not answer. Shiro wound back and slapped him across the face this time. 

 

“I asked if you liked that. Answer me, boy!”

 

Keith took a deep steadying breath before nodding meekly. 

 

Shiro smiled lecherously and slapped his ass again. This got Keith to resume his movement on Shiro’s dick. 

 

Just as things were getting really good, there was a loud knock at the door. 

 

Keith rolled off him promptly and toppled over the edge of the bed. Only barely avoiding cracking his head on the night stand on his way down. Shiro cursed as he slipped back into his pants. Not bothering to put a shirt on, he angrily flung the door open. It was Lozzo. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He demanded crossly.

 

“Hey Shiro.” Lozzo said unconcernedly “Lefan told me you were crashing here tonight. He wanted me to come check on the car and give you the money for the job.”

 

Shiro took the envelope he was offered and tore into it.

 

“There’s more here than I expected.” Shiro noted.

 

“Oh yeah. So you can split it with the dark-haired guy that was with you earlier. I heard he helped with the job. Where is he, by the way? I thought he'd be with you” 

 

“Oh, him? He’s passed out drunk” Shiro said.

 

A confused look spread across Lozzo’s face. “Passed out drunk? No way.”

 

Shiro narrowed his eyes. “What? Is something the matter?” 

 

“I guess not, it's just… Well, this afternoon. He told me that he had never gotten drunk no matter how much he drank. To prove the point, he guzzled down the bottle of sake I offered him. He was totally fine afterwards, too.”

 

Lozzo tried to peer past Shiro when a rustling noise came from inside the room. “Is that him I hear back there?” 

 

Shiro slammed the door in his face. 

 

“Who was it?” Keith asked. He was clamouring back onto the bed.

 

“Just Lozzo dropping off payment for the job today.” Shiro studied him closely. “How are you feeling? Still pretty drunk? 

 

“Oh yeah. Totally. So much.” Keith said. 

 

If Keith had been faking his intoxication, it meant that he had been submitting willingly that evening. Shiro decided that he needed to test this theory. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Shiro asked.

 

“I could eat.” Keith responded.

 

“Good. I noticed a bar down the street on the way back from the store. We can go get some grub, and I'll buy us a round of drinks. Or two.”

 

\- 

 

Shiro’s plan had backfired. By the time they returned to the room he was leaning heavily on Keith to remain upright. Keith was still entirely sober, of course. The import of this fact was lost on Shiro in his highly intoxicated state. 

 

“Mmmmm. You smell nice.” Shiro slurred as they stumbled back into their hotel room.

 

“Thanks, I guess. Let’s get you to the bed.” Keith panted with the exertion of mostly carrying the larger and heavier man.

 

He deposited him unceremoniously onto the bed and turned to head into the bathroom. As he was about the close the door he heard Shiro call out in a slightly pitiful voice. 

 

“Nooooooo. Don’t leave! Come back!”

 

Keith laughed out loud. “You’re drunk, man. I'll be right back and I'll bring you a glass of water.”

 

Shiro gulped the water down gratefully when it was offered. 

 

“Why is your shirt still on?” Shiro pouted “Take it off. Right now.” 

 

Keith chuckled. He removed his shirt as he sat down on the bed beside the drunken man.

 

“Much better.” Shiro commented as he reached out to trace the red hand-shaped burn on Keith’s pectoral. 

 

“That still stings, you know.”

 

“Good.” Then Shiro dropped his voice conspiratorially. “I’m glad I did it. I like the mark it left behind. It’s like my hand is always on you, even when it's not. I hope it scars, so it's there forever.” 

 

“It would definitely be the most interesting looking scar I have” Keith chuckled. “I have to admit, your arm is a pretty cool weapon. I didn’t even know it could heat up like that until you used it on me.”

 

“That’s not all it can do.” Shiro’s eyebrows rose suggestively. “Check this out.” 

 

He reached over and lightly touched his index finger to Keith’s exposed arm. Keith let out a loud screech in response to the electric shock he received. 

 

“What the fuck, man! Why would you do that?” he yelled.

 

“Pfft.” Shiro waived the offending finger dismissively “It’s not enough to do any permanent damage.”

 

Then he reached over and did it again. This time to Keith’s chest. Keith yelped and smacked the hand away from him. 

 

“Enough with the shrieking.” Shiro scolded “We'll get kicked out of the hotel.”

 

“Then stop shocking me!”

 

Shiro had a better idea. He clumsily crawled up the bed to grab a pillow. He sat up and stripped the pillowcase off, tossing the pillow aside. 

 

“Oh god. Shiro, what're you doing now?”

 

“Want to see a cool trick?” Shiro asked excitedly.

 

“Probably not.” he said suspiciously.

 

“Awww come on.” Shiro whined. “It’s really cool. I want to show you.”

 

“Alright, I guess.”

 

“Yay! Turn around and put your arms behind your back.”

 

Keith gave him a very skeptical look.

 

“Stop being a brat and just do it!” Shiro demanded.

 

Slowly, Keith turned. When his arms were behind his back Shiro slipped the pillow case up onto them. Quick as a flash he threw Keith supine onto the bed. The weight of his body kept the pillowcase pulled tight. Effectively trapping his swathed arms at his sides. When he began to struggle Shiro placed a firm knee onto his chest, pushing him back down. 

 

“Let me up!” Keith demanded.

 

“Nope.” Shiro said simply. 

 

He leaned forward to reach for the other pillow. This put his crotch right in Keith’s face. When he sat back up, he stripped the case from the second pillow. After tying a knot in the center he shoved it into Keith’s mouth. Keith's protests were muffled as Shiro tied the two free ends together behind Keith’s head. 

 

“Ahhhh. Much better. Now where were we?” Shiro wiggled his finger in Keith’s face menacingly. 

 

Keith began to writhe, but Shiro straddled him. Making all escape attempts futile. His face was like a child on Christmas morning as he viewed Keith’s exposed torso. He zapped him on the stomach and Keith shrieked into his gag. Shiro continued to torture him with shocks all over his chest, stomach, and caged arms. Tears were streaming down Keith’s face nonstop. 

 

Shiro stood up and tore Keith’s pants off in one fluid motion. Without prep or preamble he shoved himself into Keith’s ass. He only thrusted a few times before Keith was coming all over his own stomach.

 

Shiro’s laughter shook his whole body. “That didn’t take long. I love how much pain turns you on.”

 

Shiro then set to work freeing Keith from the restraints and gag. Keith sat up and wiped the dampness from his face. He looked absolutely wrecked. Shiro smiled with satisfaction and stroked his cheek softly. The dazed look on Keith’s face made Shiro take him into his arms. They fell backwards onto the bed in a heap. 

 

After several minutes of silence Keith said in a small voice, “What about you? You didn’t get off.”

 

“It’s fine.” Shiro assured him. “I probably wouldn’t have been able to because of the amount I drank.”

 

“Oh. I see.” but there was definitely confusion in Keith’s voice.

 

Shiro turned his head to make eye contact. “How do you feel?” 

 

It took Keith a while to answer. “I feel… like a puddle melting into the bed.”

 

Shiro laughed softly. “Good. I feel better, too.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “Even though you didn’t…”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I always feel better after torturing you. I feel clear-headed and more like myself. It happens after a good fight sometimes, too. But it’s most intense after I’ve knocked you around.” 

 

Keith wasn’t sure what to make of that information. After a few minutes he made to get up, but Shiro wrapped an arm around him to keep him there.

 

“I need to go clean this off my stomach and chest.” Keith explained.

 

“Nope.” Shiro said stubbornly. “Don’t care. Just sleep like that. You’re not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How fucking adorable is drunk Shiro though? 
> 
> On a more serious note: Don't try erotic electostimulation for the first time while drunk. Or while your partner is gagged. 
> 
> Practice safe kink, kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me say thank you for bearing with me, dear reader. I know this last chapter took me obnoxiously long to complete. I went to Hawaii for a week, I went through three tiers of interviews for my new job, I cried over the election results. Basically, a whole lot of life happened. I got there in the end though. I am really happy with the result too. 
> 
> As you may or may not have noticed, I updated the first two chapters after some heavy editing. I'm talking hundreds of grammatical fixes. Thank goodness I found someone to edit for me. Thank you for slogging through before the much-needed changes were made.

A solitary moonbeam shone through a broken window pane high in a deserted warehouse. It illuminated a red hammock, in which Keith was restlessly swaying. He should have been asleep hours ago, but rest eluded him. He was suffering nerves like he had not experienced in more than a decade. 

 

Tomorrow he intended on visiting Shiro for the first time in three weeks. It had gone by at a snail's pace. At first he had needed time to collect his thoughts. He could no longer ignore the fact that his interactions with Shiro had caused a fundamental shift in his perception. He reflected on and mentally relived their sexual encounters almost constantly. Drunk Shiro had been so sweet to him—except for the sadism part, and Keith couldn’t lie to himself anymore about enjoying that. It had taken extensive rumination before he could admit to himself that he didn't enjoy the sex in spite of being on the receiving end of the sadism and domination: he enjoyed the sex considerably more precisely for those reasons. Once he had arrived at these conclusions, he was left with the question of what to do about it. He needed to let Shiro know these things. A gesture that would symbolise his willingness to participate in their strange and brutal interludes. 

 

Keith lifted his hand to gently prod the token he had chosen to represent these feelings. His nipple piercings were considerably less tender than they had been two weeks ago. The lady in the studio who had done the work warned him that they should be left alone for fourteen days at minimum. Keith felt fairly sure that Shiro would not be able to keep his hands and mouth off them—no matter what the technician had said. So he kept his distance, capitalizing on the time to gather his wits and decide precisely what he would say to his newly accepted lover. Tomorrow was the day, though, and turning possible outcomes over in his mind had driven sleep away. 

 

-

 

Keith was walking slowly down the hallway to Shiro’s apartment, taking deep breaths in an effort to slow his racing heart. As he approached the door a crashing noise came from within. Keith’s hand flitted to the handle of his knife without conscious thought. What was going on in there? Had someone come to finish the mission he had originally intended to carry out? Perhaps Shiro had been subdued by Garrison operatives who were now lying in wait to spring a trap. He decided that the situation ruled out knocking on the door; it was not as if Shiro had ever shown a shred of respect towards Keith’s privacy, anyway. 

 

Once he had picked the lock he slowly and quietly swung the door open. The first thing he noticed was a scattering of broken ceramic and a splattering of coffee on the floor and wall to his immediate right. It appeared as if a mug had been hurled at the wall. Keith softly clicked the door closed behind him as he scanned the room. A few steps forward and he was able to see Shiro perched on the arm of the couch, his face cradled in his hands. His body shook slightly as if he were silently sobbing. On instinct Keith moved towards him, a hand reaching out to clasp Shiro’s shoulder. 

 

Softly he said, “Shiro what’s…”

 

Before Keith could get the words out, Shiro raised his head and the look on his face made Keith’s blood run cold. His usually handsome features were distorted in what appeared to be pain and rage. Keith dropped the hand he had raised in comfort. For one silent, frozen moment they stared at each other—wide shocked eyes staring into deranged bloodshot ones. 

 

Then Shiro was on his feet quick as a flash and landed a devastating punch to Keith’s face with his flesh hand. Keith stumbled back, only barely managing to stay upright. Before he had time to even assume a defensive stance, Shiro was on him. A cold metal arm tightened around his throat as Shiro spun him around and put him into a punishing chokehold. Keith was about to slam the back of his head into Shiro’s face when he felt them rushing forward. Shiro ran full speed into the nearest wall, leaving a sizeable crack in the drywall where Keith’s head had made contact. As Keith’s vision began to narrow into unconsciousness, his years of training kicked in unbidden. His hand moved behind him to swing viciously into Shiro’s groin. The constricting arm was removed immediately as Shiro stumbled backward. Keith did not even turn to look at his attacker as he sprinted out the door. 

 

-

 

Keith coughed roughly through his raw throat as he re-entered the abandoned warehouse he had been occupying lately. Grabbing a hand mirror from his pack, he shambled over to the beam of sunlight cast from the broken window. He needed to assess and possibly treat his injuries. 

 

The reflection of his damaged face stared back at him. His nose and mouth were bleeding profusely. Luckily, it seemed his nose was not broken, though two of his teeth were extremely loose. The lip in front of those teeth was swollen to several times its usual size. Dark red splotches on his neck were precursors to the dark bruising he knew would follow. Small red dots of petechiae bloomed profusely around both eye sockets. A lump had began to swell on his forehead in the place where it had struck the wall. 

 

His face was gruesome, but there were no injuries that required immediate first aid. Keith’s grip slackened and the hand mirror fell to the ground where it shattered. He swayed on the spot momentarily before his legs gave way and he collapsed to his knees. Unmindful of the glittering shards all around him, Keith clutched the sides of his head. Deep, painful sobs wracked his body. Tears began to stream down his face as he cried more intensely than he ever had in his life. He could not even begin to process what had just happened. His warrior instincts were telling him that he had only barely escaped death. One hand dropped to clutch his chest. His heart felt as smashed as the remains of the mirror he was now settled on. He rocked forward and back as anger, hurt, and suspicion chased each other around his mind. 

 

-

 

Keith peered over the ledge with binoculars, trying to tune out the clackity tapping of rapid typing. There was a slightly louder click of a laptop being shut. He turned to face the small androgynous figure beside him. 

 

“Are you ready?” Keith asked.

 

“Almost.” Pidge responded. “My part is done. Rover will finish the final calibrations on the other remotes. Should only take a few minutes. We'll have a good 5 minute window before our mark is due to show up.”

 

Indeed, the larger floating metal pyramid was working on the miniature versions of itself with a thin appendage tool. Keith watched it work for a moment before returning the gaze that Pidge had fixed him with.

 

True to their inquisitive nature Pidge asked, “So in this time we have to kill, are you finally going to fill me in?”

 

Keith broke eye contact and shrugged.

 

Predictably, Pidge persisted, “Come on. You contact me two weeks ago asking for a face to face meeting, only once I get there you are wearing what I would barely call a face. You never told me who put you through the meat grinder. Instead, you ask me to help you attain more highly confidential info from the Garrison. We hatch a hasty and reckless plan. Now here we are. What I really want to know is why? We gathered enough data on the Galra project last time that it would be devastating in the right hands. Why this sudden interest in ways and means? You never struck me as the type of guy concerned with specifics. So what gives?”

 

“I just need to see this through. The less you know the better.” was Keith’s terse reply.

 

It was Pidge’s turn to shrug. “Keep your secrets then. I suppose just knowing we are moving against the fucking Garrison is enough for me. Look alive. Our target should be arriving soon.”

 

Keith returned to peering over the ledge. Sure enough a figure was headed their way. He was tall and broad. He also had a weaponized prosthetic arm, but his clearly had not been designed to appear innocuously like a regular arm. It was large and frightening looking; Keith was already planning methods to avoid it in a fight. With rigid and deliberate footfalls Sendak arrived in the alley below them. It had been Pidge’s genius idea to lure him out here to a mostly empty industrial area by contacting him under the guise of a regular informant. Sendak’s fists were clenched at his sides as he looked up and down the alleyway. 

 

Pidge pushed a button on the remote in their lap and a there was a high-pitched whirring as the first wave of drones flew down towards their target. Sendak was able to raise an arm to his face just before the flash bangs exploded. He stumbled back momentarily but began to move swiftly in the direction he had come. He was cut off when the next wave of drones released tear gas in a billowing cloud. The whirring of the next set of drones was drowned out by his coughing. There was a loud shout as one of the electrofied taser drones made contact with Sendak inside the cloud of noxious gas. He came hurtling out at last, but Keith was waiting with a truncheon. One speedy blow to the head and Sendak was a motionless pile on the ground. 

 

A light thump told Keith that Pidge had descended the ladder to join him on the ground. 

 

“That went off surprisingly well.” Pidge leaned down to examine the inert form “This arm really is something! I would love to take it back to the lab with me. It’s gotta be Galra Project tech.”

 

“If you can get it off him, it’s yours. He won’t need it where he's going.” Keith said flatly.

 

Pidge looked up at him inquisitively. “You plan on sharing whatever intel you beat out of this guy?”

 

“Maybe.” was Keith’s non committal response. “I'll send over whatever bits don’t jeopardise my current mission.”

 

-

 

Hours later, Keith was washing blood off his hands. His rage was tempered by deep contemplation. It all made sense now, but his fury at the Garrison had not been assuaged by torturing that monster.

 

Keith had learned that prolonged periods of peace would cause Shiro’s anger and aggression to flare. Weeks before their encounter, Shiro had been removed from active duty because his empathy test results had been alarming to those in charge. The Garrison had been withholding violent or dangerous missions any time Shiro’s psychopathy began to abate. Many incidences began to fall into place as Keith realized this last piece of the puzzle. Already the gears were turning in his head—formulating a plan. 

 

-

 

Shiro flipped the light on in his living room. There was Keith leaning against a door frame, almost casually.

 

“Back for another beating?” Shiro’s tone was snide, but he did not meet Keith’s eyes with the usual challenging stare. Keith wondered if today’s version of Shiro felt shame about their last encounter. He wasn’t sure if that would be better or worse for his plans.

 

Shiro leg-swiped him and he hit the ground hard. Shiro sprung on top of him and they grappled with each other for a few moments before Shiro’s superior size and strength won out. Keith was pinned.

 

Shiro grabbed a handful of Keith’s silky black hair to prevent him from delivering a headbutt. A small sighing moan escaped the smaller man.

 

“You’re a twisted one, aren’t you?” Shiro sneered.

 

Keith didn’t answer, he only glanced down to Shiro’s lips then back up to his eyes. A clear and silent invitation. Not one for impulse control, Shiro obliged. A short kiss with an obscene amount of tongue. 

 

“Now I’ll make you…” Shiro began pulling back.

 

As his words trailed off, he suddenly released the grip on Keith’s hair. Shiro stood and stumbled back from Keith, swaying considerably. He blinked slowly and fixed Keith with a suspicious look. Keith winked back.

 

“Did… you… just…” Then Shiro ungracefully collapsed to the floor in a heap.

 

“Goodnight sweetie.” Keith said, more than a little smugly. He carefully wiped the drug and occlusive under-barrier from his lips. 

 

-

 

Keith took a deep steadying breath as Shiro began to stir. The air was hot and dusty in the desert shack. It looked completely unchanged from the time he had spent there after his defection. Shiro’s eyelids fluttered open. He looked down at his hands, which were bound and secured to a ring that had been fastened to the floor with lag bolts. He adjusted his wrists in the rope before looking up to groggily survey the scene around him. Keith stood before him with a determined look upon his face. 

 

Keith explained. “After you attacked me last time I did some digging, Shiro. Mood swings do not begin to cover it. The Garrison are constantly evaluating your psychopathy and empathy levels. They rise and fall in direct correlation to the amount of action you’ve seen recently. Anytime you seem too kind, they intentionally isolate you. So that the dark pressure can build up again. So that you can be useful to them again. I’ve glimpsed who you really are beneath your conditioning. I think you have, too. I want to give you an opportunity to be that person most of the time. I’m giving you a choice. The way I see it you have 3 options once I cut you loose. You can kill me. That's a possibility I've accepted. Or you can leave and return to your life with the Garrison. I would disappear, and you would never see me again. Your final option is to stay. Stay here with me and continue our sexual escapades. To enlist my help in managing your condition through a rigorous training schedule and kinky sex.”

 

With his monologue complete, Keith stepped forward and cut the ropes binding Shiro. He re-sheathed his knife and stood back. Arms open and palms up, a pose of acquiescence. For the longest silent, still moment of Keith’s life, nothing happened. Shiro lunged toward him. Keith felt himself lifted and his back slammed none too gently against the nearest wall. This time Keith's head didn’t crack against it because Shiro's hand acted as cushion. Before a single thought could register in Keith’s mind, Shiro was kissing him violently and deeply. Keith was being crushed forcefully against the wall as Shiro ground his body against him. Desperately rutting against him as if skin to skin contact were not close enough—as if they would melt into one person if he just pushed harder. Keith felt as if there was a metal hook around his sternum pulling forward towards Shiro even as he was being pressed back. 

 

After several long moments, that could have been several days for all Keith knew, they broke apart. Keith’s chest heaved with uneven gasps. Shiro fixed him with an intense stare, pupils blown wide. It was the same penetrating look that had made Keith so uncomfortable the night they had first met. Now Keith returned the look in full, with interest. 

 

Once he had caught his breath, Shiro said in a deep husky voice, “So you are saying that in order for me to remain sane, I _have_ to have violent sex with you? Regularly? And you are ok with that?” 

 

Keith bit his lip. “Well, I mean… It is your brain at stake… Also, I definitely get benefits from it.”

 

Shiro grabbed a handful of Keith's shirt—from hem to neckline. A pink, magenta flash and the fabric in his grip was ash. He stopped dead when he spotted the new body jewelry. Wide eyed, he glanced from them to Keith's face and back. As if looking for confirmation that what he was seeing was real. Keith wet his lips and glanced down at them too. 

 

“These are new.” Shiro observed the obvious. 

 

“I did it for you, in a way. But also to remind me, well you too I suppose, how much I enjoy this. Not just when it's happening, but how I think about it all the time. That I have discovered a new part of myself. That you seem to have unlocked it. Now that I know of it, apparently, I will go even as far as kidnapping to keep it going.” 

 

Shiro scarcely made eye contact during the explanation. He seemed enthralled by the shiny, metal body jewelry in front of him. As soon as Keith stopped speaking, Shiro bent down to lick and press his mouth around one. Keith yelped at the intense sensation. He had been warned that he would experience increased sensitivity, but he had not been fully prepared for this degree. Shiro tongued and bit the flesh around them. Working from one to the other—scarcely lifting his lips from Keith’s soft, pale skin. An inch above the left one he sucked a dark blooming hickey surrounded by a bite mark. As if he was marking his territory. 

 

Keith writhed against him. “There’s ah, one more thing.” Shiro paused to look up at him. “I went to a, uh... store and bought some, um... implements.”

 

Shiro lowered Keith back to his feet and raised an eyebrow. “What kind of implements?”

 

Keith was determinedly looking anywhere but at Shiro’s face. “The sex kind.”

 

Shiro chuckled darkly. “How did you decide what to get?”

 

“The shop owner picked most of it out, to be honest. She was rather... enthusiastic.”

 

“Well, let’s see what we have to work with.” Shiro’s grin was wide and predatory. 

 

Keith brought out a fairly large cardboard box and set it on the bed. He sat beside it and embarrassedly picked at imaginary lint on his sleeve. He heard Shiro rustle through the box beside him. Keith looked up when the rustling stopped.

 

Keith swallowed hard. The item Shiro had pulled from the box first was actually one of the only items that Keith had not needed the sales lady to explain to him. It was a black, thick leather collar with a large silver buckle. Beside the buckle dangled a small, red, heart-shaped, metal tag. Keith’s cheeks burned as he looked at it. 

 

Shiro looked down at him knowingly. “I take it you want to wear this for me?”

 

Keith only nodded, struggling to maintain eye contact. 

 

Shiro snapped his fingers and pointed “First remove your jacket and what's left of shirt.”

 

Keith obliged. He felt Shiro’s metal hand brush his neck as he fastened the collar in place. Keith shivered. Shiro pulled a pair of matching leather wrist cuffs from the box next. He didn’t say anything, just looked from them to Keith. After a moment Keith got the idea and held his arms up in front of him to be restrained. 

 

“Good boy.” Shiro said under his breath as he secured them. He then gripped the chain between the cuffs and dragged Keith off the bed and yanked him into a kneeling position on the floor. “I’ll get you trained up in no time.”

 

Shiro set to work freeing his erection. Keith was vividly remembering the first time Shiro’s cock had been in his mouth. He had been so scared that day. Scared of Shiro, but more intensely scared of his own atypical behavior. He did not feel scared right now—only eager. He was pulled from his reverie when Shiro slapped him across the face with his dick. Just when Keith thought he knew what to expect, things always got weirder. 

 

Shiro hovered half an inch from Keith’s mouth. Tentatively, Keith leaned forward and kissed the tip. He licked a circle around the head, surprised how much he enjoyed the velvety soft texture of the skin. Senses full of Shiro’s now familiar odor; Keith took more of the large cock into his mouth. Unsure of himself, he looked up into Shiro’s face. 

 

Shiro cocked a half smile, encouragingly. “More tonge. Suck it like you’ve never wanted to do anything else in your life.”

 

Keith focused on taking more of Shiro into his mouth—all the while laving the underside with his tongue. He was listening to the small groans and hitches in Shiro’s breath to instruct him which motions felt best. Keith was a bit surprised how much he was enjoying this. His own erection was tenting his pants now. He moved to take even more of Shiro’s dick into his mouth. This triggered a gag when he went a little too far. Keith pulled back to cough and gasp for air.

 

“I like when you gag yourself on me. Shows me what an enthusiastic little slut you are.” Shiro’s voice was a deep growl.

 

Keith felt a tightening like a balloon in his chest at the praise. He gave a little smile and got back to work. Not long after, Shiro gripped the back of Keith’s head and started thrusting into the younger man’s mouth forcefully. Keith was surprised when Shiro pulled out of his mouth suddenly and began to stroke himself. Next thing Keith knew Shiro was spilling his load all over Keith's face. 

 

Shiro tightened his grip on Keith’s head and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You belong to me now.”

 

Keith shivered as those words seemed to send electricity through his skin. Shiro stood again and pulled his shirt off before using it to clean the mess he had so recently made. Keith stared admiringly at the many scars that snaked across Shiro’s well muscled torso. Shiro’s free hand cupped Keith’s jaw gently as he wiped away the mess. The gesture was affectionate and somewhat possessive. Keith felt a tickling burn in his eyes as he fought back tears. Not the tears of sorrow he had shed only a few weeks previous. The ones trying to escape his eyes now were brought on by happiness and contentment. 

 

Shiro dropped the soiled shirt and stared down into Keith’s now-clean face. His hand continued to caress his neck and jaw. 

 

“Do you love me?” Shiro asked. Eyes searching deeply for the answer within Keith’s. 

 

Keith’s breath caught in his chest. “Yes.” He whispered before he had time to really consider it.

 

“What would you do for me?” 

 

“Anything.” Keith told him “Anything you want.”

 

Shiro’s smirk was back on his face “Prove it. Kiss my boot.”

 

Keith stared up at him in shock, “What?”

 

“You heard me. Grovel.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow uncertainly, but he planted his cuffed hands on the floor and bent over to comply anyway. Shiro’s black boots were highly polished and smelled strongly of leather. Keith paused when they were several inches from his face, feeling unsure of himself again. He glanced up at Shiro, who twirled his finger in a “get on with it” gesture. Slowly and nervously Keith moved forward until his lips rested on the supple leather. To his surprise his gut clenched pleasurably in reaction. Apparently he liked this, too. 

 

He moved over to repeat the action on the other boot. He felt Shiro’s weight shift slightly and from the corner of his eye he saw a long cruel looking riding crop being taken from the box. Keith took a deep shuddering breath. 

 

At first contact Keith flinched, but the crop was only being run teasingly across his bare back. Keith felt the near warmth as Shiro leaned over him to roughly jerk his pants below his buttocks. Keith turned his face to rest one cheek on the top of Shiro’s boot, steeling himself for what he knew was coming next. Shiro straightened and delivered a sharp crack with the crop to Keith’s butt. Keith yelped more in surprise than in pain. It did sting, though. 

 

“Lift your ass higher in the air.” Shiro commanded above him. 

 

Keith shuffled to adjust. His face remained pressed to the Shiro’s boot laces. Keith tried not to cry out as Shiro rained stinging blows across his back and butt. Every time an impact struck the same spot as a previous hit; Keith screwed up his face and clenched his toes. Shiro switched to lightly running the leather tip across the marks he had made. The contrast made Keith shudder visibly. 

 

Shiro dropped the crop back into the box and stepped back; removing his foot from under Keith’s face. 

 

“Up” he said while making the appropriate hand gesture “and take your pants off the rest of the way.” 

 

Keith stood, swaying slightly. He felt off balance, like a kind of vertigo. After kicking off his shoes, he wiggled out of his pants. Then he stood self-consciously watching Shiro poke through the box of toys. Shifting his weight from foot to foot wondering what item Shiro would pick next. It was a shiny black silicone toy; shaped somewhat like a rounded cone. Keith fidgeted nervously at the sight. 

 

Shiro held it in front of his face, “Do you even know what this is for?”

 

Keith clasped his hands together, making the metal links between the cuffs clink together. “It’s, uh... for, um... inserting.” 

 

“Thats right.” the look on Shiro’s face was downright carnivorous. “I’ll show you.” 

 

Shiro sat on the edge of the bed and pulled a bottle of lube from the box. He patted his lap. “I want you bent over my knees.”

 

Keith shuffled forward uncertainly. He draped himself across Shiro’s thighs; legs hanging off one side, his head and arms hanging off the other. There was the telltale click of the lube bottle being popped open. Keith resisted the urge to turn and watch as Shiro spread the gel over the plug. 

 

A firm hand gripped his buttcheek and spread him wide for better access. When the lube-covered toy first made contact with his butthole, it was quite cold; making Keith tense up. Shiro’s flesh hand moved from his asscheek to stroke gently up and down his spine. Keith felt himself relax more limply into Shiro’s lap. 

 

Shiro began to work the tip of the butt plug into Keith. He sighed and raised himself up into the sensation. Its girth was much more gradual than fingers or Shiro’s cock. Shiro stopped stroking Keith’s back and instead gripped the back of his neck firmly with one finger tracing the edge of the leather collar. 

 

As they got closer to the widest part of the plug Keith had to focus on relaxing his muscles. It still felt good, but it also burned. Shiro removed it most of the way, making Keith inhale sharply in disappointment. The click of the lube bottle again and Keith felt the sharp cold of more lube being added. After that he was able to take the thickest part of the plug fairly easily. It became thinner after the thick part, making it stay comfortably in place once fully inserted. 

 

After he had sunk the toy completely into the supple youth on his lap, Shiro gave an experimental wiggle to the wide end that still protruded. This made Keith moan and raise his ass up into the sensation. This new positioning was irresistible to Shiro: he gave into the urge and laid an open handed blow on the firm, round ass presented to him. The slap made a satisfying clap noise.

 

“Oh fuck!” Keith exclaimed.

 

Shiro gave a rumbling chuckle and spanked him even harder. Keith whimpered and mewled. When certain areas were struck it jiggled the butt plug sunk deep inside him; that felt way too good. Keith curled his toes and began to rock his hips in an effort to gain some friction on his cock against Shiro’s lap. This inspired Shiro to beat him harder. Keith’s ass felt like it was on fire. 

 

“Shiro,” Keith gasped “Please.”

 

Shiro began tracing gentle circles on Keith’s burning hot skin with the cool fingertips of his metal hand. The sensation had Keith shivering.

 

“Please what?” Shiro asked. 

 

“Please” Keith whined “I need… PLEASE.”

 

“Tell me what you need.” Shiro’s voice was stern. 

 

“I need you inside me. Please, sir!” Keith begged; his face burned with embarrassment. 

 

Keith couldn’t see it, but there was a very satisfied grin on Shiro’s face. Shiro gently worked the plug out of Keith’s ass. The sudden emptiness made him whimper. When Keith felt himself being lifted slightly he scrambled to his feet, eager to comply. 

 

“Show me.” Shiro commanded “Show me how much you love to take my cock in your ass.” 

 

Keith just stood there, uncertainly. His brain felt like a rapidly flowing whirlpool, with little cohesive thought. Shiro firmly gripped his hips and spun him around to face away from him, then guided him back. 

 

“Oh.” Keith was getting the idea now. 

 

Hesitantly, he lowered himself down into Shiro’s lap until he felt cock beneath him. He repositioned slightly until it was positioned against his now-loosened pucker. With a deep breath Keith sank down impaling himself on Shiro’s dick. An appreciative groan behind him told him that Shiro was enjoying the view. 

 

Tentatively at first, Keith began to move up and down, fucking himself with Shiro’s cock. Keith placed his bound hands on his thigh to steady himself as he found his rhythm. Shiro firmly gripped his hips in encouragement. Emboldened, Keith began to move faster and harder. On a whim, Keith threw in a little hip wiggle when Shiro was fully sheathed inside him; this drew a deep grunt from the older man. Keith couldn’t help but smirk a little as he picked up the pace again. He was getting the hang of this. 

 

With a jolt, Keith was unexpectedly lifted off and shoved to the ground. Before he had time to protest, Shiro pounced on him and roughly shoved himself into Keith’s ass once again. Keith braced himself on knees and elbows to take the brutal onslaught. It felt like Shiro was trying to fuck him into the floor. 

 

By taking a tight grip on Keith’s hips, Shiro was able to get even more leverage. This angle felt amazing. Keith’s moans were turning into wails. His legs tensed as he neared climax. Just as he was about to go over the edge, Shiro’s hand snaked around him to take a stranglehold on his cock. 

 

“NO!” Keith shrieked. He felt the vibration of Shiro’s laughter on his back. 

 

“I’m not ready to let you come yet.” Shiro said in an austere tone.

 

How could anyone be so sadistic? “Please!” Keith begged. “You can’t do this to me! Please. I’m so close. Please!”

 

But Shiro only pounded into his ass harder and did not release his restraining grip. 

 

“Please…” Keith got out one more time before he broke down into sobs of frustration. 

 

“You’re pitiful weeping is such a turn on.” Shiro husked into Keith’s ear. “I suppose I can be merciful this time. You want you to come. NOW.” 

 

The last word was spoken as a command; as he said it he released his restraining grasp. Keith let out a high-pitched keening noise as he came. He came so hard that his vision turned to static. His arms refused to continue propping him up and he collapsed face first to the floor. Even as he felt like he was barely hanging onto consciousness, Shiro continued to plow into him. Keith felt Shiro’s hand creep up his spine to firmly grasp a handful of his now sweat-soaked hair. 

 

“You were a good little bitch.” Shiro purred “You know how I reward a good pet? I fill him full of my come.” 

 

The sensation of warm pulsing heat told Keith that Shiro was making good on his word. Shiro let out a few feral sounding grunts as he came. For a few moments that felt like several lifetimes, they stayed in that position, just panting. Keith felt like he would fall into the sky if he wasn’t pinned down by Shiro’s weight. The movement of Shiro’s breath made his extensive scarring rub roughly against Keith’s sweaty back. It felt rather nice.

 

Keith gave a quiet, disappointed mewl at the sudden empty feeling when Shiro pulled out of him. He needn't have been distressed; a moment later Shiro was pushing the still lubed plug back into him.

 

“What are you…” 

 

“This way you can enjoy your reward a little longer.” Shiro whispered into his ear. 

 

Keith squirmed on the floor in delight. The sentiment was just so nasty; why did he find it so sexy? 

 

After the carboard box of kinky toys was moved to the ground Shiro got into bed and patted the place beside him. With limbs that felt like jello, Keith drug himself up to join him. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith possessively. In a matter of seconds they had both dropped off into a deep sleep. 

 

-

 

When they finally woke; a shower was in order. After Keith had been freed from cuffs and collar, the plug was also removed. They chose to shower together, which included a generous amount of groping. 

 

“How are you feeling today?” Keith asked as they were towelling off. 

 

“Not particularly murderous; so we must be doing something right.” Shiro responded with a grin. “Hopefully you can keep up the pace.”

 

“It’s not me we have to worry about, old man.” Keith bantered back. 

 

That earned him a towel crack to the thigh. 

 

“I’ve been wondering,” Shiro said once their laughter had subsided. “How did you get the rest of the info on the Galra project? They removed your clearance once you took off with the first batch.”

 

“Kidnap,” Keith said matter-of-factly “And torture. I’m beginning to think you are a bad influence on me.”

 

“Who?” 

 

The last remnants of a smile left Keith’s face when he heard Shiro’s serious, clipped tone. “A guy named Sendak. He’s still tied up in the cellar, actually.”

 

Shiro clenched his fists. “Do you have any particular plans for disposing of him?”

 

Keith was searching Shiro’s expression. “No. I hadn’t really gotten that far.”

 

“I want him.” Shiro said curtly. “That peice of shit ruined my life. It seems fitting that I begin my new life by destroying him.” 

 

-

 

Sendak staggered ahead Shiro as he was marched out into the desert. Sendak looked strangely lopsided now that his weaponized arm had been carted off to Pidge’s laboratory. 

 

Shiro kicked him face first into the dirt, then dragged him into a kneeling position. Shiro pushed the barrel of his gun to the back of Sendak’s head execution style.

 

“Kill me if you want.” Sendak’s voice was dry and cracked. “It only proves that our experiments were a success. You’ll always be one of us.”

 

Shiro’s voice was flat and monotone. “Despite your best efforts. I am not going to enjoy this. I am simply doing what I must to protect the galaxy. My mind is my own again; and it tells me that I must slay you for your crimes. You are not forgiven.” 

 

BANG.

 

Sendak’s brains exploded out the front of his head and he slumped to the ground. Keith had kept his distance to give Shiro some privacy; at the sound of the gunshot he hurried to Shiro’s side. He reached up and put a reassuring hand on Shiro’s shoulder. 

 

Shiro turned and gave him a tight-lipped smile. “It’s only going to get better from here.”

 

“You’ve got that right.” Keith moved in to slip an arm around his waist. 

 

They stood there for some time; watching the heat wave-distorted sun sink below the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my darling freaks. I love feedback if you have any to give.
> 
> Special thanks to my wonderful husband for turning my creative slop into something that resembles the english language.


End file.
